Battle Psychic
"I will not lose control." :- Battle Psychic, composing herself Tactical Analysis * After the clone wars: Girls with psionic powers not unlike the infamous Yuriko, Battle Psychics are capable of attacking weaker foes with telekinetic darts and punches, sending infantry backwards and putting holes in tanks and aircraft. * Band of sisters: In addition to being helpful attackers, Battle Psychics can use their abilities to swat and deflect incoming attacks from each other. Not only that, they also power up each other and Yuriko. * Not quite so sturdy: Unfortunately, one thing Battle Psychics are not known for is armour. Lightweight armour is all the protection they are provided with, making them rather fragile when not in explicit defence mode. Hence they don't run forward to sacrifice themselves senselessly. Operational History Sometimes, the world is unfair. Sometimes, people rise up to fight against that oppression. And most of the time, those that do get hammered right back down in their places. Most of the time, no one amongst the oppressors actually cares. This was, for most of World War III, the case for the all-girls academy of Satarea, located in the woods near Hakodate and yet somehow out of reach for everyone else. Here, far away from the Japanese naval bases, the sea battles and the attacks, the students under supervision of their teachers went along their business as usual, training to fit into Japanese society as proper ladies. The school's pupils were, however, very special: all of them were forcibly sent there by their families after exhibiting rebellious behaviour against their parents, school, or officials. Forced into a strict regime to become more proper, refined, and to break them of their rebellious habits, it became evident in the summer of 1968 that there was something else amongst the students at Satarea, something more than just defying their superiors and wanting more than was their lot in life - psychic activity was detected. When Imperial agents flocked to the academy, what they found there was amazing - whether it was due to their outlook, their mental state, or the sheer luck of the universe, over 23% of the girls 'enrolled' in Satarea Academy happened to have latent psychic prowess, and were starting only now to begin to exercise it. Soon enough, the proper authorities high within the ranks of the Empire were notified, and discussion began of what to do with this find. There had been other reports throughout the Empire, but none in such large numbers, and none of such young ages before. Various sides argued back and forth as, oblivious, the students at the academy began to realise some of them had powers. One side suggested quietly eliminating them, remembering the Yuriko experiment and the monstrous results created. Others advocated welcoming the girls openly, encouraging them to work with the Imperial military and hoping that, in time, they could learn how to hone their skills on their own. Eventually, however, the side that won out was the one that represented Tenzai Robotics, intriguied in the possibilites and game that could be theirs if they could finally make mass combat-ready psychics a reality on the battlefield - they offered to fund a secret school, within the bowls of the existing Satarea Academy, and to train and discipline those girls that showed psychic prowess in order to make them fit to be in combat. They were given permission by Emperor Tatsu, at the time focused on other matters, and quietly began their work. Girls that joined the Psychic Battalions were trained mercilessly, not only in the continual efforts to make them proper and compliant but now in the arts of warfare and their own minds. But in order to properly harness their psychic potential, and actually gain mastery over the skill at their disposal, they could not remain children. Constant drills, practise battles, and mental exercises slotted in alongside preparing tea and leaving no sound when they walked, until by the time the newly christened Battle Psychics saw their first warground they were girls no more, but soldiers. Even now, their presence is disquieting to enemy soldiers on the battle, as even a hardened private mercenary is likely to pause upon seeing a young girl, barely out of her teens, hovering slightly above the battlefield in armour formed into a gross parody of their old school outfits. That time is enough for a Battle Psychic to send darts of will and energy streaking across the field, killing their foes with an utter lack of emotion from months of mental training. When enemies fire back, the Battle Psychics will extend extend protective psychic bubbles, swatting aside projectiles from their brethren as fellow warriors or their own cadre move in for the kill. In training the Battle Psychics are also taught about the one psychic warrior that came before them - Yuriko Omega. Portrayed in Imperial military reports to the girls as a master of self-discipline, feminine quietness, and utter obedience to her superiors, the Psychics are trained to empathise with her, to feel her as if she were a part of their own cadre, and to emulate her in self-mastery of psychic prowess. Of course, those that do end up on the field fighting alongside Yuriko are in for a shock - for when fighting, the utterly unstopabble living weapon that is Yuriko is nothing like they have ever been led or trained to believe. That they will continue fighting along side her when other soldiers have died or fled is both a testament to their bravery, their training, and in the backs of their minds the thought of what Yuriko might do if she sensed another psychic was going to abandon her... Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Japan